


Taking Off

by orphan_account



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 原作向，ABO，A咔B久。





	Taking Off

　　战斗被强行中止，只有眼下一片狼藉的战场。  
　　呼吸的空气里充斥了剧烈爆炸后呛人的火药和尘土味，以及瓦砾下脑无粗壮扭曲的断肢散发出的腐败作呕的铁锈味。

　　双手撑在膝上的绿谷一边通过调节呼吸恢复体力一边缓缓直起了身子，再次突破出力与时间上限的One For All的力量令他四肢沉重又麻木，但他的头脑依然相当冷静地运转着，他扭回头飞速地对身后的人分析目前的局势：“小胜，刚才那个传送不是黑雾，他们应该不会跑得太远，我们先去和其他人——”

　　“……闭嘴！”

　　“小胜？”绿谷出久吓了一跳，他犹疑地看向正站在巷子里低着头喘气的爆豪胜己。  
　　爆豪一拳砸向墙壁，本就千疮百孔的墙面上立刻有碎石窸窸窣窣地掉下来：“我叫你闭嘴没听到吗！”

　　这很不寻常。绿谷太了解面前的发小，先不说听起来过于沙哑的声音，在面对暂时败逃的敌人时，只要还有一战之力他就绝不可能眼睁睁地放他们逃跑。他小心地观察着爆豪，但阴影掩盖了他的脸，正担心对方是不是哪里受了伤，绿谷的视线便注意到那根本遮掩不了的鼓起的裤裆——  
　　绿谷脑子里轰地一声响，就好像自己脑子里有一万个爆豪在大喊他废久的同时还使出大威力的榴弹炮。

　　发情期？！  
　　怎么会？！  
　　怎么办？！

　　作为一个Beta，绿谷对于第二性别的生理知识完全都来自于书本，他闻不到信息素的味道，也体会不到Alpha或者Omega被本能驱使甚至折磨的煎熬。不过这并不妨碍他对情况之恶劣的分析：一旦敌方有人察觉并趁虚而入，以现在的状况，他没有能带着爆豪全身而退的信心。  
　　“小胜你带了抑制剂了吗？”绿谷忧心地上前几步，这话一问出来他也反应过来是多余的，一场鏖战下来他们身上的装备都所剩无几，根本不可能有抑制剂这种东西。他在混乱的大脑中纠结着试图理出一条冷静的思路：“要不我帮你——”

　　话音还未结束，绿谷突然感到颈间一窒、眼前一花，再下一个瞬间整个人便被狠狠地掼到墙壁上，他还没来得及适应后背火辣辣的疼痛，爆豪胜己的影子已经牢牢地把迎面罩下，干燥灼热的硝烟味从四面八方将他包围，没留下一丝余地，只有一个念头不合时宜地从绿谷宕机的头脑里勉强窜逃了出来：如果这就是小胜信息素的气味可真的太合适他了……

　　“哈？你就这么廉价谁有需要就给谁操吗？老子才不需要你这个废物Beta的可怜！”爆豪死死地攥紧绿谷的领子，眼里全是尖锐的火光，烧得他的嗓音嘶哑带血：“……我就是去操Alpha也不会操你！”  
　　绿谷不可置信地瞪大眼睛，他的目光像被烫伤一样：“你……”  
　　“滚！”爆豪恶狠狠地扔开他，用手背抹了一把额头上渗出的汗水，挺直脊背自顾自地要往外走——他不需要随便一个什么人、一个Omega，更不需要来自绿谷出久的怜悯。

　　就在他即将迈出巷子的那一刻，身后忽然冲出一阵锐利的风，爆豪凭借战斗本能当即就要防御，没想到对方却用远超预计的速度一拳重重地把他抡到昏暗的角落里，并紧接着扑在他身上手脚并用地压制住了他。

　　“……废久！”爆豪咬牙切齿地吼他。  
　　绿谷丝毫不理会明显接近爆发的发小，他用力地揪起爆豪战斗服的前襟，用力得手指都在微微颤抖、指关节也因此发白：“Alpha也好、Beta也好，你不还是你吗！是你的话肯定会说这些都无所谓吧！”

　　近乎发泄一般吼完这句话后，绿谷深深吸了一口气，他这时才终于感觉到后背的伤口好像又开始出血了。可能真的是被气昏头了，他极其罕见地在爆豪胜己面前这么蛮不讲理：“你待在这里，就算真的有敌人来了也撑住！我现在去给你找抑制剂！”  
　　他刚要从爆豪身上离开，然而可能是因为冲突、也可能因为对方是爆豪，绿谷的力量随着起身的动作自然地松懈了几分，偏偏爆豪等的就是这一刻——

　　爆豪腰腹一发力，立刻就把绿谷从身上掀了下来：“从我身上滚下来，废久！”

　　等到绿谷反应过来的时候，两个人的上下位置已经彻底调换，他怔怔地仰视着上方的爆豪的眼睛，里面有两簇明亮的火在不断地跳跃，烫得他心跳如鼓、口干舌燥：“小、小胜，你——”

　　绿谷原本是非常习惯说话总是被爆豪打断的，毕竟他们真的认识了太多太多年。  
　　可是绿谷哪怕用上这么多年和爆豪相处的经验，也不能让他理解为什么爆豪会突然亲他。不，这绝对不是什么普通意义上的亲吻，说是咬可能还更贴切一点。

　　两个人都睁着眼睛，爆豪一边紧紧盯着绿谷一片兵荒马乱的眼睛，一边用牙齿一点点咬着绿谷干燥的嘴唇，他目光凶狠得仿佛要把身下的绿谷生吞活剥下去。爆豪心头忽然又是一股无名火起，什么Alpha、Beta，还有Omega都统统见鬼去吧！

　　他恨恨地咬了一口，如愿以偿地听到绿谷吃痛的吸气声。他暂时放过了绿谷的嘴唇，改而用手插进对方后脑的卷发间，拽着他的头发迫使绿谷直面着自己将要、也必须要做到的一切。爆豪嘴角挑起一个张扬且势在必得的弧度，却笑得极轻极轻，嘶哑的声音里像有还没散尽的硝烟，又像有一把利刃正在缓缓出鞘。

　　“听好了——老子今天要操的就是你，Deku！”

　　是的，他要得到他，他要得到绿谷出久。  
　　得到他的身体，得到他的注视，得到他的心跳，得到他的一切。  
　　就像他要赢一样，不需要理由，而且必须要得到全部。

　　 “什——”绿谷还没时间惊讶，整个人又被动地被揪着衣领提了起来。爆豪按着绿谷的手，牢牢地把他背对着自己压制在粗糙的墙面上，他的体格本就比绿谷高大几分，此刻更是密不透风地把绿谷笼罩在自己影子下，他刻意将胯下顶在绿谷身后，像一口严丝合缝的棺木，要把对方最后一丝呼吸都攫取。  
　　爆豪忽然侧过头照着绿谷的脖颈恶狠狠地咬了下去，如愿以偿地收到绿谷的一声痛呼。

　　这里是战场边缘的小巷，到处都是断瓦残垣，耳边还能隐隐听到远处警车与救护车呼啸来去的警笛。他们却躲在这个昏暗的角落里放任情欲的高温把外界的一切和理智都燃烧殆尽。  
　　滋啦一声响，爆豪毫无耐心地直接用手扯开了绿谷战斗服背后的拉链，裸露出来的皮肤骤然接触到空气立刻泛出一层小小的鸡皮疙瘩。绿谷一个激灵，下意识用手攀上爆豪撑着墙壁的手臂：“等等、小胜……润、润滑剂……”

　　爆豪没有停下动作，他一只手穿入战斗服内向前摸到绿谷已经同样半硬起来的阴茎，得意地笑了一声，甚至还顺着绿谷的话回应道：“什么？”  
　　他灼热的呼吸悉数扑在绿谷的颈侧和耳际，手还虚虚地握着绿谷的性器开始套弄起来，绿谷只觉得脑子里全是轰隆隆的爆炸声，脚下几乎要站不住，出口的声音也变了个调：“……没有润、润滑剂……哈……”

　　听明白他的话之后，爆豪一边加快了手里的速度，一边恶劣地用已经完全硬挺的性器朝绿谷臀缝顶了顶：“哈？那就像Omega一样用后面出水啊，Deku——”  
　　Deku，这个名字一旦到了爆豪胜己这里就全然改换了一个意义，而且他重音咬得极狠，磨牙吮血地，连带着尾音也像刀刃用力地在粗糙的巨石上划刻，一刀一刀刻了十几年，一直刻入血肉。  
　　  
　　快感骤然冲上头顶，绿谷出久难耐地仰起头，他张着嘴却一点声音都发不出来，仿佛真的被人夺走了呼吸了一样。  
　　狭窄、昏暗的情欲带来的高潮将绿谷的脑海冲刷得一片空白，他闭上眼急促地喘气，才想起自己刚刚抓着爆豪手臂的力气好像有些过头了，然而爆豪的手已经沾着微微发凉的精液转移到身后的穴口，他立刻紧张得抓得更用力了：“小、小小胜……！”

　　 “还没完，”爆豪硬是挤了根手指进去，结果被绿谷弄得进退不得，他不耐烦地“啧”了一声：“废久你连放松都不会吗？”  
　　绿谷紧紧闭着眼睛，他感觉到自己还没有离开战场，他被放在情欲的大火里来回地煎熬，但克制不住地提起高度的警惕注意着周围的环境：“小胜……我们先撤回去好吗……”

　　他听到身后爆豪胜己不屑地嗤笑一声，他把撑在墙上的手收回来捏着绿谷出久的下巴，将他的脸掰过来，不容拒绝地吻了上去。  
　　两个人的嘴唇都很干燥，而且绿谷下唇被咬伤的地方还微微刺痛着。爆豪趁着绿谷注意力被突如其来的亲吻分散，再次继续扩张，甚至还顺利地找到敏感的前列腺。他满意地感觉到绿谷脊背那一瞬间的颤抖和僵硬，这才稍稍放过对方的嘴唇。

　　他轻轻舔了舔他唇上的伤口：“Deku，你他妈刚才是爽得忘记老子说过的话了吗，啊？——”  
　　绿谷直视着爆豪的眼睛，倒错的快感和随时可能被人发现的羞耻让他无所适从，但是爆豪的声音就像有火星飞溅出来一样，目光都被烫得在发抖。他说不出话，所有的感官里只剩下轰鸣的心跳、交融在一起的灼热的呼吸，还有爆豪胜己。  
　　他闭上眼，自暴自弃地亲上爆豪胜己的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　也不知道过了多久，时间已经毫无意义，两个人才气喘吁吁地分开，绿谷的手攀在爆豪的肩上。爆豪死死盯着绿谷的眼睛，目光里好像有夜幕下两簇劈里啪啦地跳跃着的篝火，那是掠夺者志在必得的眼神。  
　　他们两个人实在是认识了太多年，面对这样的爆豪胜己，绿谷出久依然会下意识地感到紧张。然而尽管他神情有些紧绷还有些畏缩，他却还是直直迎上爆豪的目光。  
　　  
　　爆豪撤出扩张的手指，用力握上绿谷的侧腰：“这回是你来招惹我的，Deku——”  
　　绿谷微微收紧了抓在他肩上的手，看着爆豪不说话。  
　　爆豪几乎是不耐烦地掰开绿谷的大腿，扶着阴茎毫不停顿地闯了进去。  
　　  
　　“操，你里面真他妈的紧……”爆豪一只手架着绿谷的大腿，一只手抓在他的胯上。尽管爆豪已经花费了他最大的耐心来扩张，但缺少了必要的润滑剂还是让进入变得艰难，完全进去之后他额上也渗出了一层汗水。  
　　绿谷低着头大口地喘着气，他扶在墙壁上的手不自觉地抓下一块破碎的墙灰：“小胜、慢……慢一点……”  
　　  
　　爆豪看着他完全暴露出的后颈，忽然低头一口咬在Beta发育不完全的腺体上——他当然知道这没有什么作用，这个Beta、或者说绿谷出久就是这样，总是一言不发地向他完全敞开，一副好像什么都能承受的样子，爆豪胜己施加在他身上的一切都被他全然接纳，然后不留下一点痕迹。  
　　想到这里，爆豪不由得恨恨地加重了牙齿下的力道，原本握着绿谷侧腰的手也抬起来按在绿谷那疤痕交错的手上，也没管绿谷那一声痛呼就开始凶猛地挺动抽送起来。  
　　  
　　爆豪牢牢地把绿谷压制在阴暗逼仄的墙角，他毫不客气地侵入、占有着他，在碰到某个敏感点的时候他甚至还感觉到绿谷在一瞬间绷紧了身体——  
　　交合的地方开始传出隐秘又羞耻的水声，爆豪专注地向着那里猛攻，同时还凑到绿谷耳边嗓子嘶哑地说着：“老子操得你爽吗，Deku？”  
　　  
　　绿谷说不出话。  
　　滔天的情欲就像爆豪胜己的个性一样，兜头而来，能一直烧到四肢百骸。他无意识地握住了自己硬得发疼的阴茎，手却被爆豪一把挥开，换成了爆豪的手，用和交合一致的节奏不断上下套弄着。  
　　  
　　身体被侵入和被爆豪彻底掌握的感觉交错在一起，完全占据了空白的大脑。他听到了爆豪那些乱七八糟的话，什么“你现在比发情的Omega还浪”“我他妈就应该早点操你”，但根本做不出任何回答，不知道该怎么做，只能不停地小声叫着爆豪。  
　　“小胜、小胜……”  
　　  
　　快感太过猛烈，只靠单腿站立、快要站不稳的绿谷忍不住挣动了一下，抽送中的阴茎因此滑了一截出来，爆豪立刻不满地低声骂了一句。  
　　他放开绿谷的大腿，暂时离开他温暖紧致的体内。下一刻，他便把绿谷翻过来面朝自己，伸手就要把那碍事的作战服彻底扒下来，被一个激灵的绿谷拦住了：“……小、小胜，有人来的话怎么办？！”  
　　  
　　“——谁敢来我就杀了谁。”爆豪干脆利落地把作战服扔到旁边，把绿谷的腿架起来后扶着阴茎又一次完全顶了进去。  
　　爆豪插进去之后紧接着把绿谷另一条腿也捞了起来，他抵着他的额头，借着这个体位死死地把对方钉在墙角，也彻底地挡住了来自身后和外界的光线。  
　　Deku现在这完全被情欲支配、双目失神废物样子，当然只有他能得到，除此之外谁都休想窥到一丝一毫。  
　　  
　　爆豪感觉到绿谷挺起了腰，包裹着自己的甬道也在绞紧，不由得开始加快地了抽送进出的速度。  
　　被快感的浪潮逼向高峰的绿谷抱紧爆豪的脖子，低头埋在他的肩窝里，断断续续地叫着：“小胜、小胜……给我……”  
　　  
　　操。  
　　爆豪胜己像一头沐浴在猎物鲜血中的猎物一样兴奋得双眼发红，目光锋利明亮。  
　　这么多年，他从未听过绿谷出久向其他人说过类似的话，他只会像献身似的不断地用自己做出牺牲，为救人牺牲也好，为成为英雄牺牲也是。  
　　  
　　“妈的，你就应该是个Omega——”爆豪狠狠地把他抵在墙上，用力地冲刺着，将精液全数射进绿谷体内，两个人一起从情欲的顶峰纵身跃下深渊，所有的东西包括这个世界都在高潮的瞬间统统被炸得一干二净。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　爆豪靠在绿谷肩上平复着喘息，他还回味似的在绿谷体内蹭了蹭，这才慢悠悠地退了出来。  
　　而绿谷的脚甫一着地就不由自主地踉跄了一下，一头卷发被弄得乱糟糟的。爆豪一边伸出手臂给他扶着一边嫌弃：“你他妈练了这么久怎么体力还这么烂？”  
　　  
　　绿谷俯身捡起作战服，满脸通红地咕哝着反驳道：“本来就很累啊，不然小胜试试……”  
　　“哈？！”  
　　  
　　绿谷弯着腰把双腿套进作战服内，随后直起身来准备把手伸进袖子里，却猝不及防地被身后的爆豪抓住肩膀拖了过去：“……小胜？！”  
　　这不会还要来一轮吧？  
　　然而爆豪却沉默着一口咬在他后颈的腺体上。  
　　  
　　他们就站在这个昏暗的角落里，他们刚刚还在这里发生了一场与世隔绝般激烈无比的性爱，外界的光线只能照射到他身前不远的地方。  
　　绿谷出久低头站着不动，任爆豪胜己将尖牙刺进自己未发育的腺体。他不知道爆豪会不会像Alpha标记Omega那样把信息素注入进来，但就算他这么做了，这对于Beta来说也毫无作用。不仅信息素的气味会迅速消散，他就连爆豪的信息素是什么气味都闻不到。但是那阵刺痛就和爆豪胜己在他记忆与生命中的存在一样鲜明。  
　　  
　　不知道什么时候，爆豪终于放开了绿谷。他率先朝巷子外走去。察觉到绿谷若有所思地站在原地，他啧了一声，然后不耐烦地扭头喊他：“混账废久你还愣着干嘛，走了。”  
　　“小胜，”绿谷抬起头，无声地深呼吸了一次，“你刚才是想标记我吗？”  
　　  
　　爆豪没有回答，只是面无表情地微微眯起眼盯着他，身后西沉的日光和影子将他的五官切割得像见血的刀刃一般锋利，红色的眼珠里压抑着似乎即将爆发的火山下的岩浆。  
　　绿谷紧绷着地直视他片刻后，目光忽然间柔和了下来：“算了，没什么，我们赶紧去和大家集合吧。”  
　　  
　　说完，他快速地呼出一口气，迈步就要往前走去——  
　　爆豪胜己却突然揪住他衣领，把绿谷出久拽到自己面前，低头吻住了他。  
　　  
　　这不太像是爆豪胜己的吻。  
　　绿谷出久愣了几秒，比起他们刚刚做爱时接的吻实在是过于温柔了。但确实是爆豪胜己会给亲吻，绿谷感觉到爆豪有些烦躁地咬了咬他干燥的嘴唇。他放松地闭上眼睛，用疤痕虬结的手抱紧了对方的肩膀，回应起爆豪胜己的吻。  
　　  
　　  
　　（完）


End file.
